In a comprehensive assessment of biofeedback treatment procedures for migraine headache, subjects have participated in EMG, temperature, and alpha feedback training and are being followed for 12 months. A fourth training group involving vasomotor control is in the pilot stage. Extensive psychological and psychophysiological testing is given, and multiple variables are collected regarding headache activity. Preliminary analysis shows improvement in headache activity, which, however, appears to be nonspecific to treatment modality. Psychological testing has revealed no significant differences between test scores before and after training. A multifactor study of response stereotypy using migraineurs and cohorts showed that under laboratory conditions of mild stress, the migraine group had a more stereotypic response pattern. Additionally, data from a study of orienting response in migraineurs is being analyzed at present.